1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power train mounting system for a motor vehicle. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a cradle for mounting the power train in a motor vehicle. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a power train mounting system isolating the power train from the vehicle frame. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an isolated cradle mounting system for a transversely mounted power train.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power train for a motor vehicle is typically mounted to a power train cradle, or sub-frame, the cradle being mounted to the motor vehicle frame by vibration-absorbing mounts to attenuate the transfer of vibrations from the power train to the vehicle frame. The prior art typically further includes substantially non-damping connections directly between the power train and the vehicle frame to restrain torque generated by the power train. Such substantially rigid connections are known to serve as a torque brace for a transversely mounted engine, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,427 and 4,901,814. Such substantially non-damping connections bypass the vibration isolation elements mounting the cradle to vehicle frame, thereby transferring vibrations from the power train directly to vehicle frame.
It would be advantageous to provide a power train mount system wherein the torque is restrained, and the related vibrations are isolated, within the cradle structure so that the vibrations to the vehicle frame are attenuated.
A system for mounting a vehicle power train, such as a transversely mounted engine and transmission, to a motor vehicle such that vibrations from the power train are isolated from the vehicle frame. The system comprises a power train mounting cradle for mounting to the vehicle frame by vibration-isolating mounts, and vibration-isolating mounts for connecting the power train to the cradle, at least one of the power train to cradle mounts adapted to damp torque-related vibrations, and further comprising a friction damper to attenuate low-frequency translation-related vibrations.